<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With her Help by Ririsu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112840">With her Help</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ririsu/pseuds/Ririsu'>Ririsu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry 5 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apocolypse dog?, F/M, Griffon a little shit, Lilith is your real name, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Slow Burn, V was done dirty in game, V x Reader - Freeform, Vergil x Reader - Freeform, Y/N tag, smut later on</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:21:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ririsu/pseuds/Ririsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Lilith.</p><p>Yes the Lilith. The first wife to Adam before Eve.<br/>The forgotten first women. But upon your "betrayal" of Adam you are tossed to a still growing underworld where you are punished for your actions for centuries. But breaking free you flee for your freedom, till one day the Qliphoth grows and you have to save your home city of Red Grave, meeting the DMC crew as you do.</p><p>*REPOSTED AND FIXED*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>V/Reader, Vergil/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prolouge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I cross post this on 3 websites total and I confused myself and reposting it here. Sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It came suddenly.</p><p>No warning.</p><p>It grows in reverse, roots up, trunk to the soil. </p><p>Everything ran for cover the moment they see the roots stab through others and drain their blood out. Leaving flaky husks that dust in the wind. Slowly it grew over a few months, not many living things left for miles as the roots grew and spread farther out for more sustenance, what parts of the ground are tainted with blood are quickly scavenged by demons that carry it back to the reversed tree in a hurry.</p><p>The land was bare of anything alive, miles and miles of destroyed forests, even mountains were cracked and falling to the roots. Everything ran from it following the others quickly.</p><p> </p><p>//////////////////</p><p> </p><p>"You can have it." Your voice is dull, monotone with no care as you stand from the throne of thorns, your skin once purple bleeds pale, the horns atop your head crumble to the floor where they slowly blow to dust as you step down the stairs that lead to the throne, your blackened eyes dilate into pupils and a bright green takes form around them.</p><p>Canines shrink to a normal mortal length and your nails retract to a normal length as well, but the black stays, more like a polish of sorts. You pass the much larger demon on your way out who is staring in disbelieve, jaw slack in shock as he watched you sway off out the hole of a door in the tree that lead to your throne room. The roots shooting upwards around it, blood soaking the ground and walls. The grip on his sword loosens slightly, but his guard remains.</p><p>With a sassy flip of your hair it changes from a silver to a deep black with a silver undertone of sorts.</p><p>"Have fun, King Mundus." You chuckle as you leave.</p><p> </p><p>//////////////////</p><p> </p><p>Walking the mortal realm was.. a change.</p><p>Instead of seeing the darkened red skies of the underworld, and the immense bloodshed of demons trying to kill their way to the top to take you on, or even the roots of the Qliphoth that long ago was cut from the mortal world and tried to grow back out to feed, being held back purposely by your power, than destroyed completely upon (and unknown to) Mundus taking your throne, going so far as to say he killed you off for it, which honestly, you couldn't care less. If the whole demon world thought you dead, so be it.</p><p>But now you can see the blue sky of the world once more and the vast forests and mountain tops that litter its' surface with the few openings that were cut down for human villages that you traveled through on your adventure to solely explore. </p><p> </p><p>//////////////////</p><p> </p><p>Humanity progressed to the point of vast technological advances you were oddly proud of.</p><p>Tvs, cellphones, cars, even giant leaps in medical fields.</p><p>Not that you'd benefit from that since you never get sick.</p><p>Which honestly you would love a sick day from work from time to time. You manager could be a pain at times, your fault though for choosing to be a singer.</p><p>Once you traveled the world and watched the human world grow and develop you grew bored once more with not having anything to do. so a career was set....</p><p>For the what... 1,000sth time.</p><p>You did it all, viking chief, claiming continents lost to history, queen from time to time, slaughter your husband once and a while cause he cheated, or he was just a dick.</p><p>A renaissance artist, your art hung in museums under false names that you could never let anyone know about.</p><p>A nun a few times for shits and giggles, seducing priests was fun when ya felt like it and watch them fight with their inner demons once you are done with them, some even offed themselves which, you were indifferent to.</p><p>You turned into a hermit during the early 2000s and modern day a rock singer who earned her right to it through playing some instruments and singing till someone picked you up claiming you'd be a big thing and you were.</p><p>But even that ended up boring you.</p><p>All the time in the world to do <em>everything,</em> and you always grow bored of it.</p><p>You hated it.</p><p>Part of you missed the underworld in the sense that you could go out and kill things more often than now.</p><p>Now you had to fight with your manager to leave fora night to drink.</p><p>Well...</p><p>That was how it was.</p><p>Till the Qliphoth grew.</p><p>2,000 years once the demon Sparda sealed it and it grew back.</p><p>Many a question past your mind as to why, but as you watched your home city fall to its' roots you know you'd have to do something. </p><p>Empty dried husks of humans littered it's streets. It only took an hour for most of the city to either be dead, or hidden in fear. You helped evacuate who you met, slicing down roots and any demons that got in your way.</p><p>Humans were so useless in this department. You were reminded as to why you avoided them in your early years of being on the surface. But, you lived among them, you had a reputation as a singer so they knew you, if you left them, and they lived, they would with no hesitation spill the details as to how you could have helped. <em>And didn't.</em></p><p>You can already hear your managers voice bitching you out, <span class="u"><em>is he even still alive?</em></span></p><p>Luckily the humans were more worried about getting out alive than why you carried a giant scythe, or were able to form spears in mid air and shoot them at your targets, if they weren't shitting themselves half of you thinks they would have stopped to ask.</p><p>2 months later and you were able to get all the humans out... well the live ones.</p><p>But now what was left, slaughtering the countless hordes of demons that spilled out from the tree. You sigh as you trudge through the empty streets. Empty husks line it as broken LED lights streak across illuminating the broken dead city you once called home.  </p><p>You skip over a few deep puddles from the passing rain whistling away hands in your jean pockets. It sorta reminds you of your old years before you tossed your crown and just killed demons for no reason but just to have something to do. Your boots scuff at the ground as you come into a shopping district a few bodies here and there, the clicks of demons nearby and some slurping sound as they found a pile of blood to feast on.</p><p>With a quick turn down the district you found a small group of lowly Empusa all huddled around the pile drinking it up to no end till one that was standing off to the side it screeches your arrival forcing the others to stop and turn to you in turn they all bolt to you in a failed attempt at an ambush. </p><p>No real effort on your end you jump to a broken lamp post above them and crouch down on it watching them as they look around for you before spotting you.</p><p>"I was hoping for a challenge. Guess I'll have to go in deeper for a real fight." Your eyes turn to the trunk of the Qliphoth that you can see from any point in the city. The stronger will be collected closer to the base.</p><p>In a wave of your wrist glyphs appear behind you, shining a brilliant purple with gold in the center, silver spears with a ethereal glow to them shoot out and impale the Empusa, nailing them to the ground till they spill into nothing, the spears dissolve too, glyphs disappearing as you jump back down to the ground.</p><p>You leave the district, heading deeper in finishing off any hordes you meet, hoping for something interesting to happen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"V! V! V! V! V!" Griffon shouts from above the blacked hard man. </p><p>"What is it?" He sighs at his avian companion, stopping to look up as Griffon hovers just above his head. The flap of his wings cause a light wind that sways his hair just slightly.</p><p>"I-I sense something! It's strong too." The bird looks off north "It just entered the city." The bird confessed.</p><p>V hums placing both hands atop his cane curiously. "Must be pretty powerful if you can sense it from that far off." His voice was low as he looked north also. Jade eyes take in the destroyed landscape of the city around them. </p><p>"Yeah... it's odd ya know.. kinda feels, familiar?" The demonic bird questions. This causes the human below to look up and stare with a raised brow.</p><p>"How so?"</p><p>"I can't place it, like... it is familiar to me. But not? I-I can't explain it ok!" The bird squawks flapping higher.</p><p>"Well, whatever <em>it</em> is, will have to wait. We are to meet Nico and Nero up ahead." V turns and starts walking once more, Griffon hovers a bit before following him only to shout and nearly dodge out of the way of the massive panther like demon V also kept.</p><p>"Where ya going putty tat!?" He shouts after her as she runs off north.</p><p>V was taken aback, he tried summoning Shadow back but she rejected it, running off as fast as her four legs could carry. "Follow her. I can call Nico to come get me."</p><p>"Ya sure Shakespeare? Don't wanna leave ya to long with no protection, you die I die and I ain't about that." The bird circles above him before flying off after the cat.</p><p>V heads to the phone booth nearby ever so curious about his cat familiars actions.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>//////////////////</p><p> </p><p>With every step you took a demon fell.</p><p>Literally.</p><p>A step here, a spear to the neck there and drop like a rock they did.</p><p>You had your hands pocketed into your baggy sweater, if a single drop of blood even touched your fluffy purple sweater you'd unleash hell itself. </p><p>You watched the ground as you walked through debris. The sun had come up an hour after your arrived in the city, stirring up more demons which quickly learned that trying to jump you from any corner they could resulted in a quick death. Maybe even a bit painful depending on how you were feeling.</p><p>Just as you rounded a corner to head to the subway to cut some roots you quickly were sent back in a flip, every time your foot touched the ground you jumped back again in a dodge as something slashed the air in front of you till it jumped and backed off with a growl.</p><p>You allow yourself to settle for a split second before having to bend back and avoid your head getting lopped off, your snap your fingers summoning a butcher knife, and jump off a few more feet landing on a burnt car, luckily it was destroyed or the damn alarm would have gone off signalling more demons your way.</p><p>"A Fury huh? Figured your kind would be way deeper into the city. You lost?" You smirk as it growls in offence before vanishing once more.</p><p>You flip the knife a bit looking around, with a click of your tongue you dodge to the lift as it slashes down slicing the car in half. You quickly spin around and toss the knife, it lands just before the Fury vanishes again. It let out a low hiss of pain.</p><p>You talk a few steps before ducking and kicking out, landing a blow to the bottom of it's chin, it brings it other hand down on you only for you to dive onto your elbow, spin and use both feet to kick it off into the air. You twist your body and straighten out, sitting on one knee before you hear something behind you running quickly, whatever it is it jumps off your back and spins, it turns into a saw blade it rotates and spins into the Fury before falling down and skidding to a halt.</p><p>It growls lowly before the Fury just takes off.</p><p>You stand and stare at the demonic cat curiously. </p><p>She turns to you, ears perking up she pads over with a tail swish and sits in front of you.</p><p>"Uh... where's your master?" You raise a brow as she tilts her head.</p><p>She lays down and rolls to her side in submission to you.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"Come here you!" You coo and crouch down to pet her big head.</p><p>
  <s>
    <em>You were always a sucker for cats</em>
  </s>
</p><p>She purrs as your pet her big fluffy head. Tail swaying lazily as you do, her eyes close once you get under her chin. "Whose a good kitty? Whose a precious bean? You are~ Yes you are~" You coo with a giggle, baby talk to a demon.</p><p>Cat always bring out emotion in you.</p><p>
  <em>Hilarious.</em>
</p><p>She keeps purring before getting up. You pull your hands away and look at her. Her fur was a deep black, but swirls of reddish purple happen too. Her eyes were a brilliant red, glowing every so slightly. They spoke volumes of her intelligence. Her ears suddenly deflate and she growls before standing and trotting behind you, her tail coils a bit around your waist as she looks up.</p><p>You follow her gaze to see a bird fly by before circling off and heading back they way it came. She growls at it before trotting after it before stopping and turning her head to you, she gestures with her head for you to follow.</p><p>You debate.</p><p>Follow the strange kitty?</p><p>
  <em>Y-you can't say no, she let you pet her!</em>
</p><p>With a sigh you nod and step after her as she trots after the bird.</p><p>
  <em>Why must cats be the only weakness you have!?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>//////////////////</p><p> </p><p>"You will not believe what that cat did!" Griffon shouts as he slows and gracefully lands on Vs' stretch arm.</p><p>"Try me." He speaks, he was just outside Nicos' van. They were a few miles away from where he originally lost his familiars.</p><p>"She went and found a human! And something is off about the human too!" He flips his wings before bringing them back to his sides looking at the raven haired male. He hums curiously. Some commotion was heard in the van as it rocks a bit.</p><p>The door swings open and Nero jumps out as a wrench is tossed above his head, barely missing.</p><p>"Ai told you my work ain't cheap dumbass!" Nico storms tot he door with another wrench ready to toss. "Quit breakin ya damn arms!" She points said wrench to the white haired male who puts his hands up in defense.</p><p>"It isn't my fault they are so fragile! Make them better!" He gestures with a face, half dodges when the enraged women raises the wrench in a warning throw.</p><p>"Wha'do I keep tellin ya! Don't let the demons smack you around so much!" She stomps her foot.</p><p>"Hey like I can help that!" Nero swings his hand with a scoff.</p><p>"Oh so you admit to being a crappy fighter!?"</p><p>"I didn't say that don't put words in my mouth!" He points at her in anger.</p><p>"Ooohoho I will put somethin in ya mouth!" She points right back at him with the wrench before raising it up.</p><p>"V help me out she's crazy!" Nero pleads watching the wrench.</p><p>"I'd much rather stay out of it." He watches with a smirk as Griffon kicks off and flies above.</p><p>"I make those with love and care and you go breakin'em!" Nico starts off again as V walks off a few feet to get away from the commotion. </p><p>Griffon lands next to him on a fallen wall of debris with another wing stretch and looks around before whispering "Pretty kitty is bringing the human back here by the way. Should we tell them?" He gestures to the duo arguing.</p><p>"I suppose. But they seem to be in a mood." V sighs and "Let use, meet them half way." He starts the way Griffon had originally came from to meet his familiar and her new companion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You followed the familiar back. The sound of her toe beans hitting the concrete ground was like music to your ears. </p><p>The streets were empty of any hoards. A stray demon here or there but nothing the black cat didn't take care of herself. She literally refused to let you lift a hand to slay any foe that got near, she did it herself with a growl and a swift attack.</p><p>About half an hour you two took a quick break to rest from the walk. And you had gotten hungry so you whipped out a snack bar and a thing of water sitting on a broken bench to snack. The cat sat next to you watching the area like a guard cat. </p><p>You would pet her a few times as you relaxed. You were in some park of sorts, run down and very dead. The grass had been darkened by blood and guts, the statue crumbled not far off, trees split and laying dead. Hell even the bench looked like it could cave under you. You chugged some water as the cat swayed her tail. It was very silent. Not even a breeze.</p><p>"I hate when it is so quiet." You mutter, she turns her head to you with a tilt, her eyes conveying an agreement before looking off towards a street that branches from the park.</p><p>"What're you waiting for anyway? Nothing is around." You stand after tossing your trash. You stretch out with a groan of pleasure as your joints crack. She stands next to you before starting to walk off once more.</p><p>You follow quickly.</p><p><br/>//////////////////</p><p><br/>The sight V was met with was anything but normal. </p><p>He had followed Griffon back to the path he saw the human and cat demon going barely any enemies for a change. But when he turned down one street he had to pause.</p><p>Standing before him was said human with his familiar, but the human was holding the demon from under her armpits like a child would with a pet cat or rabbit that didn't know any better. </p><p>She was nuzzling the cats cheek with her own and Shadow just let her, though Shadows feet where planted firmly on the ground she didn't look uncomfortable. Her tail swayed lazily on the ground as she nuzzled back.</p><p>"Whose the pretties kitty demon in the whole fucked up world..? Yes it's yoou~" The human cooed Shadow just licked at her cheek with a purr.</p><p>Griffon landed on a broken street lamp watching before making a low grunt of disgust and a shake of his head.</p><p>V smirked and slowly walked over, his cane hitting the cement with a subtle tap.</p><p>"I see you found my friend." He pauses a few feet away as you turn your head to him with wide eyes, Shadow had bleep her tongue out pre-lick and looked over at her master before making a face of sorts, scrunching it up and making a low growl of annoyance at him.</p><p>The man only smirks as black smoke seeps from his body into the air and the bird from before spawns in. </p><p>"See I told ya that cat is going nuts!" The bird shouts only to shriek as an long black sharp tendril shot at the bird sending him to dive to the side to avoid it, Shadow leaps from you and chases the bird none stop attacking.</p><p>"Do they always tend to do that?" You point to them looking at the human.</p><p>"Not often. " He confesses leaning on his cane.</p><p>"Not a lot of demon killing, huh?" You lean against a broken lamp post looking the male over, he did the same to you.</p><p>"I suppose not. Forgive me, my name is V." He moves and holds out his hand to you "The cat is Shadow, the bird Griffon."</p><p>You stare at his hand before taking it with a smirk. "Name's (Y/N)."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Shit Nico stop!" Nero shouts running out the door of the van once more as mechanical tools were thrown at him, one just missing his head as he ducks down the stairs and skidding to a stop right outside to point back at her, nearly missing a screw driver.</p><p>"I told'ya Lady an I just cleaned the damn van and here ya go draggin shit back in'ere!"</p><p>Said women peaks through the passenger window with a raised brow.</p><p>"I had to use the bathroom!" He shouts in defense.</p><p>"You have a dick don't ya!? Go anywhere Jesus man." He takes a step towards the van but she raises her handy wrench and he quickly steps back "Don't mention my dick that's disgusting!" He glares at the southern women. "At least V had the decency to leave." Lady comments, "Speaking ooof..."  She points behind Nero to where the newer member was walking over with someone else.</p><p>"V! Hey V help me out here!" Nero turns to him, the tattooed man raises a brow "What do I tell you, every time you try to involve me in your little arguments." He muses leaning on his cane looking to two over.</p><p>"Yeah but this is different there's two of them picking on me!" Nero gestures to both the women who where leaning at the door this time with their arms crossed. </p><p>"I am not the one who angered them. You fix it." He tilts his head looking at the white haired man.</p><p>"I suggest buying some cigarettes and maybe some booze for them to say you are sorry." You muse stepping out from behind V.</p><p>The others look you over skeptically Nero even reached for his gun for a split second before relaxing.</p><p>"Whose your friend, V?" He asked with some venom to his words.</p><p>"This is (Y/N)." He places a hand down onto Shadows head as she stood by him "Shadow found her, i thought it best to... include her in helping us get to the tree faster." He removes his hand as the cat rounds him back to you with a flick of her tail </p><p>"Oh did you now?" He scuffs walking to the side since he couldn't get back into the van.</p><p>"I saw her fight, I figured that was reason enough."</p><p>"Long as she doesn't get a cut of our pay." Nico mumbles as she walks back into the vehicle.</p><p>"Free of charge. I came here freely cause I was bored... after evacuating everyone I could." You watched her retreat Lady raises her head with a hum before following the southern women, Nero mumbles something before going off on his own "I'll call if I need ya!" He yells.</p><p>"You better not break anything!" Nico shouts back. </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>V passes you outside the van handing you a bottle of water as he moves to sit on some fallen rocks. You take it with a soft thanks and drink it.</p><p>Shadow sits next to you as you sip from the bottle.</p><p>"So what's your goal, just get to the tree or...?" You asked just as he takes out his book.</p><p>"We plan to take down the nearest roots, weaken the tree before entering." He opens said book giving you a glance then goes to reading.</p><p>You sip the water once more your gaze moving to the looming tree above the city. </p><p>"That's a start I suppose." You mutter.</p><p>"Then what do you suggest lady huh!?" Griffon forms and looks at you, he perched himself atop the van.</p><p>"Well I'd just go right in... but that's just me." You shrug.</p><p>"Oooooh do ya know? You think you got what it takes to take on all the demons that are dwelling inside that tree?" He looks down at you with a smug look, he was mocking you.</p><p>If only he knew who you actually were.</p><p>"Trust me, I could take on, all the demons in that tree and then some." You finished the water and gave it to Shadow who walked it back to the van and placed it on the steps before walking back.</p><p>"Ha! Oh you think your so tough huh! Like to see you try!" He howls with laughter only to be jumped by the panther who chased after him.</p><p>"I hope you have reason for such claims." V spoke putting his book away.</p><p>You glanced his way with a smirk and nod. "Trust me, I don't lie about my capabilities."</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>"We've been walking for hours! Uuuuh!"</p><p>"You don't even have feet!" </p><p>"My wings are tired ok! Same thing!"</p><p>"Then go back into your master I don't wanna hear it!"</p><p>"Don't tell me what to do missy!"</p><p>"I'll do what I want!"</p><p>"Griffon behave!" V shouts, finally breaking. He had enjoyed the peace and quiet the few hours of walking had brought him, the few demons between the roots you two were working on cutting down but once Griffon started complaining and you complaining about him complaining, he finally couldn't take it and had to shout. </p><p>He quickly calmed himself once he shouted and felt the familiar sink back into his skin.  He sighed and took a pause in his steps to turn to you.</p><p>"Does it amuse you to upset him so?" He asked.</p><p>"A little. He enjoys it though." He raises a brow as he turns once more and continues stopping at a railing to over look the tracks, a few demons were walking about.</p><p>"Oh great, guess I'll handle them I don't want that birdbrain back out." You chime and quickly jump down only to have Shadow follow you down, she lands beside you before charging.</p><p>The battle ended in mere minutes with you two loping off heads and limbs, Shadow walks past you rubbing against your leg with a tail swish as she walks over to V who descended a staircase nearby.</p><p>"There were stairs!?" You point in shock.</p><p>"Yes. You were to eager to get to fighting, to notice." He muses with a smirk as Shadow rounds him. </p><p>With a huff you turn and start walking again through the train yard looking around. It was... oddly quiet. </p><p>"I know. we didn't kill <em>all</em> of them." You hum.</p><p>"Do you like fighting?" V asks , the click of his cane soon followed.</p><p>"I guess...?"</p><p>"You guess?"</p><p>"It's just something to do. And with the way this town is, it really needs a cleaning ya know? i live here, I hate seeing it swarmed with nasty things outside of humans." You shrug kicking a rock, it lands with a <em>clang </em>then a growl is heard. Shadow bends her ears and gives a growl back just as a hoard jumps out, spawning from behind the train cars and circling you all.</p><p>"I didn't mean for all you fucks to come out!" You scream as Shadow runs off again, you follow soon after.</p><p>All sides charged at you, you move and dodge around Shadow and all attacks, twisting and turning with grace landing blow after blow to various foes, even using a few of the demon cats attacks to your advantage, like landing on her spikes and keeping a height to your enemy and decapitating them swiftly.</p><p>But at one point it had gotten out of hand, it was a never ending spawn of the damn things.</p><p>Your back ended up pressed to Vs' as Shadow circled you both.</p><p>"Ya going to be useful here V?" You ask panting softly.</p><p>"I suppose." He hums before turning and snapping his fingers, his hair bleeds white and his tattoos vanish as Griffon comes back out with a laugh.</p><p>"Finally I get to play!" He shouts before going after the demons.</p><p>"I wasn't talking about the bir-"</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Crash!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Your head whips around to see a molted ball of sorts, it seemed to be steaming then it moves and shifts, standing up to form a giant of sorts made of swirling darkness.</p><p>"Oh.. ok that works." You squeak as the giant starts swinging its arms crashing the demons down in one blow Griffon cheered him on as he took his own enemies down.</p><p>You stood on the side lines watching as the 4 took demon after demon down till the last fell with a stab from Vs' cane.</p><p>When everything fell silent his hair faded to black once more, his tattoos reformed and Shadow was the one to slink away into nothing to rest. Griffon perched on  a train car and spread his wings in a stretch. "Ha! You were so winded you were no help at all that last fight!" He turns his head to you with a smug look.</p><p>"I didn't want to take away your chance to be useful." You bark back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I told you not to. This is what you get for not listening to me." You cross your arms looking at the tattooed man across from you who was leaning on his cane a bit heavily trying to recover from the fall. </p><p>"Oh not again." Griffon huffs flapping about above you just a little as the steps from the beast above rock the caverns ceiling "If, IF you said :Hey! Maybe don't bug the pest or something bad will happen!: Maybe then we would have listened!" The bird flaps in front of you giving you as close to a stink eye as he could.</p><p>"Don't give me that look chicken leg." You swat at him but he dodges down and flaps away with a laugh.</p><p>"I can't read your mind! How were we suppose to know what was hidden behind him!"</p><p>"You're telling me, as a demon! You didn't feel that energy!?" You throw your arms up in a rage. "How could you not!? It was massive!"</p><p>"I was to busy making sure Shakespeare over here was gonna be ok!"</p><p>"You could have easily caught him." You snark and looking around the sewer.</p><p>"I was.... shut the hell up!" The bird dissolves into nothing and returns to his master, Shadow stalks around growling a bit before turning her head to you before vanishing herself.</p><p>"You do enjoy riling up my familiars." V looks at you with a low sigh before turning on his heel and walking down the tunnel, the ground shook with the steps of the monstrous beast above that had sent you both down here in the first place.</p><p>"Not my fault they make it fun." You follow.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>"Oh finally I can see the sky again!" Griffon flies above with joy. Clouds rolled by as the bird flew around before landing on a broken lamp post that was bent a bit in the middle.</p><p>"Yeah the fresh air feels nice." You agree, stretching just a bit, those hoards of demons down in the tunnels did a number on you.</p><p>Having to avoid the others as you fought was a challenge, you ended up smacking into V a few times dodging some attacks.</p><p>"Which way we goin now?" Griffon looks around.</p><p>"That is the only way, everything else seems blocked off." You point to an archway just past a busted fountain, oddly enough some flowers had started to grow, red as blood.</p><p>The bird sighs with a stretch before taking off again, you follow after with V. You take in your surroundings a bit more and the man ends up ahead of you by a few feet just as he passes the arch he quickly backs up against the wall and gestures for you to get next to him as he peeks over the wall.</p><p>You quickly move over and wait and watch, you hear muffles but were to fixed on the roses blooming outside the archway and deeper inside, you hadn't seen those flowers, in a very long time now that you saw them up close.</p><p>You watch as the petals flow with the wind. The scent, faint of iron yet still so sweet.</p><p>V steps out into the open you turn your head to watch him before stepping out with him to see what he was looking at you look and bite back a gasp.</p><p>In front of you stood one of the most ancient of demon species, long thought to be extinct really.</p><p>An Elder Geryon. You couldn't tear your eyes from it, you had never seen one up close before, or every.</p><p>They didn't dwell on the lower levels of the Qliphoth and they rarely showed themselves in hell. Some rumors were they made there home in space pockets between time, but there is no evidence to back such claims.</p><p>"What even is that thing?" Griffon asks in a whispered tone.</p><p>"That, is a Elder Geryon, with some sort of Knight." You explain.</p><p>"I thought they were extinct." V hums as Malphas vanishes through her portal.</p><p>"Clearly not, though that could be the last one." You watch as it turns around with the Knight looking around. V takes the chance to step out into the light more "I see," he hums in slight amusement as the beasts turn to look in your direction. It rears in warning raising it's blade, the horses ethereal blue flames spark brighter as V smirks "I know what you are." He lifts his cane and bringing the hand down on his palm in a light tap "Don't worry, I'll be gentle." With a sassy twirl of sorts he points his cane right at the Knight.</p><p>Griffon is heard cackling above before flying off, Shadow spawns in and runs off after him as well.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p><em>"Did he just.... Fuck."</em> You thought to yourself <em>"Why the fuck did that sound hotter than it should have." </em>You grumble to yourself before going into the fight too.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>In a teamed attack Griffon and Shadow ended up knocking the knight and took chase after him till the archway it ran past crumbled and stopped them.</p><p>The fight had been strung along due to the time manipulation attacks the Geryon had done. It felt like hours, but you doubt it took that long. You catch your breath before seeing the horse move, it had been knocked to it's side when the knight was flung from it, it sat up on it's side shaking it's head. The flames had died a bit while it tried to recollect itself. Just as a bulky shadow loomed over it.</p><p>You turned your head more to see and gasped when you saw the whole image. V had summoned Nightmare to end a full final blow, you saw the tattooed male run up the golems back to it's shoulder.</p><p>You were quick to react bolting in front of the creatures just as V jumps of Nightmares shoulder to land his attack you bring up your scythe and block the hit with it's handle, blade down, it stabs tot he ground at the full strength and speed of the hit but you hold your ground before swinging with your arm and weapon to send him off to the side, he stumbles back in shock staring at you.</p><p>"What are you doing!?" He leans on his cane for balance still taken aback by your actions. Nightmare dissolve as the other 2 appear before their masters side.</p><p>"Yeah lady you nuts!?" Griffon shouts as the horse stands.</p><p>"We gotta kill it! It's ya know.. <strong>bad</strong>!" The avian continues as it flaps next to V.</p><p>"With that logic than so are you!" You put your weapon down, resting your shoulders but keeping your guard up watching them.</p><p>"The hell you mean!? We're the good guys here takin out the bad!" Griffon barks back.</p><p>"You are just a tool to serve your master! The statement you just said, the logic behind it follows that same rule! It is no different than the reason behind killing this Geryon." You shake your head and stomp your foot. "It was just a tool being used! Now it's free to do as it wishes. It is innocent."</p><p>"Innocent, it's a demon." V states the obvious.</p><p><em>"So am I." </em>You shake your head of the thought.</p><p>"Not all demons are bad." You turn your head to the horse, it was watching the whole thing, not moving. "I am not letting you kill an innocent demon, V. It was just doing what it's master told it." You turn your head to him before dropping your weapon fully and turning to the geryon, it watches you, eyes a lit with bright sparks of flame before dying out and lowering it's head to you.</p><p>The truth was, you could hear it's through the whole fight. It wanted to be freed from it's captor and it sense who you truly are and asked for your help.</p><p>It lowers it's head to you in both gratitude and respect, you touch it's nose gently.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>To hell will you let your children be harmed when innocent.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"You got what you wanted young one. But you owe me." You say softly as it closes it's eyes to rest a moment before backing up from you it clicks a hoof to the ground before shaking it's head to the side with a whinny.</p><p>"Oh no freakin way." Griffon is heard behind you as the geryon taps it's hoof again it's flames glow brightly till two orbs forms above it and lowers to you, they circle each other before falling to the floor and dim, they shine a gorgeous purple and blue tinted color. The geryon rears before bolting off to the side out the gate and vanishing into a portal of its own.</p><p>You bend down and grab the orbs turning to the poet. "1 for Nico. And 1 for me." You smirk and walk to him, for once, the man was silent. Still trying to process what the hell just happened in front of him, his bird friend had a scowl of sorts on his face as well.</p><p>"Oh look, a phone booth, I'll call country bumbkin." You skip over once you see the booth to call.</p><p>V looks to Griffon "Did that just happen."</p><p>"Yes. And I am just as confused as you."</p><p>Shadow trots after you with a sway of her tail.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You wake with a startle, biting your bottom lip to stop the scream that was trying to crawl up your thought. You look around panting brushing your forehead of the sweat that had collected through your sleep.</p><p>Looking around the van you saw everyone still asleep. Nico was in the driver seat leaning back all snuggled into her blanket, same with Nero in the passenger side, V across from you on the extra couch. Griffon was even out on the jukebox face tucked under his wing. Shadow was laying under you next to the couch curled up.</p><p>You rub your eyes trying to wake just a little. That.. memory was something you had long since forgotten. You are certain the tree sprouting up was what is triggering your memories. You throw your legs over the side of the couch careful not to hit Shadow with them, her tail twitches but she stays asleep.</p><p>You carefully move and open the door to the van so slow that it doesn't make a sound and you step outside. You didn't stray far, just leaning on the van near the door to get some fresh air and calm down.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>When morning came Nico was up making coffee and working on some new weapons for you and Nero out of those orbs you had gotten from the Geryon. You hadn't gotten anymore sleep after waking up, you came back in to try but you just couldn't</p><p>You were tossing and turning all night after that. You sit up as she passes you.</p><p>"Mornin sugar." She greets her attitude of you changed once you brought her something new to use on her weapons and sparked inspiration.</p><p>"Mor-<em>yawn</em>-ing." You rub your eyes again before going to the coffee and pouring a cup drinking it black.</p><p>"You don't look to good, you sleep ok?" She looks over at you before going back to working.</p><p>"Yeah, just woke up a few times last night for some reason." You sip again.</p><p>"What for?" She looks at you a bit concerned. "We don't need you going out and getting hurt, maybe stay in and try to catch some more Zs'."</p><p>"No, no. I am fine. I am not that tired." You argue, though it was a bit of a lie.</p><p>She looks you over with a hum. "Alright then, just be careful." She heads to the back and works on the weapons as the others still sleep.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>"Look out idiot!" Griffon shouts from above as you yawn and nearly get chopped in half Shadow stabs the demon before jumping it and shoving it away with a growl and stabbing it repeatedly till V delivered the final blow.</p><p>He turns to you once it is dead and dissolved "You are off today, what is wrong?" He leans on his cane as Griffon lands on a pole nearby and Shadow walks circles around you both.</p><p>"Just not a good day I suppose." You mutter.</p><p>"Oooh no you don't!" Griffon starts. "You are not gettin away with this, you were nearly killed at least 6 times in that last fight! And 4 before that!"</p><p>"I didn't know you could count past 2, Griffon." You muse. He squeaks in offense and goes to retort but V holds his hand up to stop him.</p><p>"(Y/N), please. I can not keep going if I have to look back and make sure you haven't fallen behind or collapsed, you are clearly exhausted." V speaks staring you down. His eyes weren't harsh in any way but they were... well they were making it clear he was both worried and a bit annoyed at you.</p><p>With a sigh you fall to your knees and just sit there rubbing your eyes. "Sorry... I, I didn't get much sleep last night...." You confess, a pregnant silence follows you words then the shuffling of feet before V sits on a bench nearby that creaks under his weight but does not give out from under him. "Why did you not say anything? or just stay with Nico to get more rest?" He sets his cane in his lap looking you over.</p><p>"I am use to it, I don't need sleep all the time... plus I didn't wanna be left there with her while she worked that would have been boring." You kinda give a pout, it was like he was silently scolding you, but trying to be an adult about it.</p><p>"Poor princess needs a nappy time. Hah!" Griffon laughs flapping his wings a bit.</p><p>"Don't call me that you over grown chicken!" You grab a rock and toss it at him but miss completely and end up overshooting the throw over his head, he just laughs again.</p><p>"Ya know you fucked up if you fucking missed me! Haha oh man!" He flies off and over to you landing nearby and strutting over with a smirk on his beak "Let me get closer to you so it's easier for you, ya highness." Shadow growls and gets between you two staring him down.</p><p>"Shit! Bad kitty!" He takes off and over to V like that would save him. Shadow huffs and sits next to you looking you over.</p><p>"What is the reason behind you not getting enough sleep? Was the couch not comfortable? We can switch our sleeping arrangements if you wish." V opens his book and reads a while</p><p> </p><p>"Wasn't... that." You sigh and pet Shadow who purrs and tilts her head over so you can pet more.</p><p>"Then what was it?" Griffon narrows his eyes at you looking you over. "Did you need someone to cuddle you and feel safe?" Griffon snarks, you send him a death glare he actually cringes back a bit and shuts up.</p><p>"Nothing like that either. If you must know, I had nightmares." You scoff and turn your head.</p><p>V looks up at you shocked, he never took a moment to really get to know you since you have been teamed up, so of course he would never take the time to notice something like that. He blinks then closes his book. "Speaking about nightmares makes them lose their hold on you, do you wish to talk, about them?" He hums tilting his head, more so out of curiosity now, he knew of his own nightmares, he could assume any from Dante, and the other 2, he didn't care to know. But since you go here something was... off. About you.</p><p>Something <em>different.</em></p><p>He wished to dive deeper and find what it was.</p><p>"If I did that, I'd have to kill you." You look over at him with an innocent face. He blinks in shock, not expecting that at all.</p><p>"Try it!" Griffon puffs and raises his wings, Shadow looks up at you but back over to them.</p><p>You hum a moment before slowly reaching out and hugging Shadow around her neck. "Tell me... do you have any idea why Shadow likes me so much? I am a stranger, yet she comes to me like a child to it's mother." Your voice had become sultry in a way, low and soft.</p><p>"I will admit I have no idea. But I respect and trust her judgement, so I am sure she had a reason for it." He racks his fingers over the handle of his cane. He felt like you were playing him, he did not like how it made him feel.</p><p>"I use that Child/Mother term, literally." You muse.</p><p>You hadn't had this much fun toying with someone... and it had been so long since someone knew who and what you were.</p><p>He tilts his head and scrunches his eyes a bit thinking. "You are no demon mother... surely." He smirks looking you over before placing a hand on his knee getting up.</p><p>"Oh but I am." You pet Shadow who has her eyes closed purring.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"From my blood all demon spawn."</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am switching the plan just slightly. Getting the demon sword and Dante will remain true to the game and everything after, the only thing changing is how you get into the Qliphoth cause... I needed some more badassness from Reader and who doesn't like flexing power, ya know?? Everything that happens while getting down to Urizen is still going to be the same as well minus any actions by the reader.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>V narrows his eyes.</p><p>The way you said that single sentence, it did not sound right to him.</p><p>It hit his ears funny and he didn't like it. You were so calm petting Shadows' head who just happily purred, tail lazily swaying.</p><p>"Pardon me.. I don't think I follow what you are trying to say." He speaks, Griffon flaps his wings but stays put on his spot "I knew there was something off about you! You are not human.. right!?" He squawks.</p><p>You stand, Shadow cracks open her eyes and watches you before standing too. "How much do you know about the biblical origin story? The garden of Eden, Adam... Eve?" You stretch your arms over you head, still very much tired from the lack of sleep.</p><p>"Just about the same amount as any.. God made the garden and in it grew many plants, and housed many animals, he created Adam and from his rib, Eve... then you have the whole... Snake charming her to eat an apple and they both are cast from the garden by an angry God... what does this have to do with you? Or your statement?"</p><p>"Figures you wouldn't know either. It wasn't never specifically an apple by the way.. just a fruit." You sigh. Meet his eyes you speak.</p><p>"Lilith was the first female. Adam begged God for a companion, God took dust and made Lilith. But she wasn't anything like Eve or what Adam wanted, she wanted to be equal partners with Adam, he just wanted a submissive mate who did what he said no questions asked. Lilith refused his advances and demanded equality, and when Adam refused... she fled the garden in anger..."</p><p>You pause, V had his eyes on you, listening intently.</p><p>"God sent angels after her to return her to the garden and she stood her ground and refused to be taken back to a place where she wasn't seen as a living thing but an object to be used. When the angels reported this back to God he told Adam and Adam demanded she be punished and he get a new companion.." Your voice was empty, no emotion came from your words as you had bits of your own memories flash before you as you told this tale.</p><p>"..God would do anything for his first true creation, so he did as asked... he took Adams rib and created Eve.. the lesser to Adam and the submissive he truly desired. Lilith was tossed into a still newborn hell that had yet to take real shape, a place where demons would eventually call home. But Lilith wasn't just shoved in there and left to rot... she was put into an eternal torture by the hands of a long forgotten Arch angel.. Lucifer who thought hurting, punishing Lilith would get him back into Gods good fortune and get him back into heaven. Of course, over the course of thousands of years Lucifer realized it didn't matter what he did, he would never be allowed back there, so he stopped."</p><p>You pause to take a breath, shaky, like you could feel those wounds crawling back upon your flesh. You lightly touch your arm, digging a nail slightly into it to ground yourself in a way.</p><p>"But her punishment didn't come without... consequences. Every drop of blood spilled from her, a demon would manifest from her hatred towards God, her spit towards Adam and rage in herself for being so weak against her creator and.. "husband"." Venom was laced in the word husband, you had to stop yourself from actually spitting.</p><p>V's eyebrows knitted as he took in word for word what you had spoken. Griffon had remained silent and Shadow just rest her cheek on your hip as you pet her.</p><p>"That very blood would eventually seep so far into the earth, that it would sprout the very tree behind us, the blood fed it, nourished it to the point it broke the surface of the planet and it's roots covered the land for the very first time, long before man truly had a collective conscious, it devoured the world whole and Lilith walked the mortal realm for the first time in aeons. That story among demons, that Mundus was the first to grow the tree to gain it's power and Sparda cut it and him down, is a lie." You cross your arm under your chest. Letting the information settle. V wasn't moving, nore speaking, he was looking between you and Shadow as if he could gleam some light on all of it.</p><p>You grit your teeth as you remembered it all, walking through the surface taking it all in, letting the tree do as it wished before eating the fruit it bore, then taking the throne and letting life regrow anew... letting it take shape till the day he came and you past over the throne, so bored out of your mind and desiring something else... just handing it over to him.</p><p>"I gave it to him! I gave him the throne to the Qliphoth after ruling over it for centuries bored out of my mind, he had the throne but none of its true power. The tree has to die to bare new fruit, so he lied to said he had it, then Sparda spread the false tale of him cutting the tree down and Mundus. The tree is connected to the life force of the one who grew it, you give blood first to grow the tree, since I handed him the throne he had no say in what happened to the Qliphoth, but I still did so I waited.. I gave him his dream of power and when Sparda went to battle him I cut the core to the tree out and let it die as they fought. The tree crumbled and retracted back into the core of the earth as a new seed, just waiting for new blood."</p><p>V couldn't keep his jaw from dropping at all this collected information, he was having a hard time processing it.</p><p>"Shadow trusts me, because I created her, my blood, created her... not her exactly but her family blood line, <strong>all</strong> demons are from my blood. Some can tell and they react either with respect like the Geryon, or they want me dead thinking they will gain some sort of power or title from  it."</p><p>Griffon was the next for his jaw to drop, he blinked at you looking you over before trying to play it off. "Ya want us to believe that you are some powerful demon queen, who just... <strong>hands</strong> over thrones to lesser demons who want them cause you're... what was it.. <strong>bored?</strong>"</p><p>"I wouldn't trust that, not in a million years! Ha! What a load of shit!"</p><p>"I do have to agree with my familiar on this one.. you have not shown any sign of such power... or anything that would make me question that you are not human or demon." V speaks watching you closely but you could tell he was, uneasy about the whole situation.</p><p>"I only use the full extent of my power on those who need it, a strong enemy. Not just any hoard or straggler demon. I can see why you don't trust my words, you don't know me enough, fair. I can only go so far as showing you my real form...."</p><p>"That ain't gonna cut it, you might just need to show us some of that... raw, strong power you so claim to have!" Griffon mocks at the end with a snark chuckle.</p><p>"What do you want me to do!? Blow up a whole section of the city!?"</p><p>"Well yeah if that is what it takes!?" He barks back V sighs.</p><p>"Are you serious right now!? The city is already hell, it is going to take years to rebuild and you want me to blow up half of it!?" You stomp your foot.</p><p>"That would be a sight... if you could do it." The bird turns his head sassily to the side away from you.</p><p>"Oh I can do it, I could even go so far as slicing the base of the tree wide open but you guys wanna sneak in and get the upper hand." You snark throwing your arms in the air.</p><p>They look to you quickly V opens and closes his mouth before collecting himself with a sigh. "Could you really?" He asks.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>He hums with a tap of his cane, thinking then turning off on his heel. "Let me call Nico and Nero... if we do it this way... might make it easier on us..." He heads towards the nearest phone booth. Griffon flaps after him.</p><p>You blink in shock then sigh sitting on a bench before laying down, you needed sleep if you are going through with this.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is semi filler/semi not. Just thought it would be a good place to get a chapter in V's p.o.v about you... and some Griffon shenanigans.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I am shocked you actually left her ass back there." Griffon flaps above V as he walks through the ruined city.</p><p>"She will be fine. Besides, we have more pressing matters. We must find the demon sword sparda if we have any hope of putting an end to this." He carefully moves around some rubble from a fallen building keeping his guard up.</p><p>"Ya sure you are really worried about finding the sword? Cause I think you are just seeing how long it takes before she comes looking for ya." Griffon cackles when he feels V's emotions spike through their bond. Griffon snorts and flaps in front of his face with somewhat of a smirk on his beak "I knew it! You freak! Ya want her to come after you once she helps Nero back in the tree, you hopeless romantic, huh?" V hits him with his cane just enough to startle the bird and send him away with a squeak.</p><p>Griffon lifts himself higher to avoid the hit and keeps a safe distance after that.</p><p>"I am doing no such thing." V states, but he knew, Griffon knew he was lying.</p><p>Ever since you had mentioned who.. and what you really were he was. Interested as well as a little concerned. </p><p>He had never thought such a biblical tale was true. It seemed so made up, even in a world were demons are real. The idea of Adam and Eve to be true.. or that Lilith was a real figure too. That also means there is a God, and Satan. V shook his head.</p><p>He hated to think God was real. With all the hardships he has had to go through, as Virgil and as his new form. What God would allow such things? Of course, he was no one of importance. So maybe that is why he didn't matter to this world as either people. He scowled at the thought and kept walking. </p><p>But the fact remained. You are still the first women to have ever exist. And barely anyone ever admits this fact when preaching the bible, you were tossed from history itself in a sense.</p><p>
  <em>Part of him wondered how that made you feel.</em>
</p><p>He stepped over some debris just as he heard a loud explosion with a bright light appearing and shooting off towards the tree. He paused and watched as it erupted once making contact with it, bits were sent flying in every direction and a crack formed from where it was hit all the way up the trunk, roots shot out to repair and protect it.</p><p>"Holy shit!" Griffon shouted flying higher to get a better view. "She blasted a fucking hole in the thing! <em><strong>A fucking hole</strong></em>!" V was actually stunned. He was at least 20 miles from where you were, he had left the moment he told you Nico and Nero were heading to the tree trusting you to be able to clear a path as you had stated, the second those words left his lips he turned and left, you to turned to get high ground to watch for them. </p><p>He hadn't thought he'd see it from all the buildings, he wasn't in any sort of clearing to see most of the tree, so to be able to see that hit. Well he was very stunned.</p><p>"Note to self.. don't piss off girly anymore!" Griffon flew back down.</p><p>"And to think," V started as he turned once more and walked "she could have done that to you, this whole time." He could feel a slight fear creep up on Griffon as the bird realized it.</p><p>"Y-Yeah o-ok no more pissing her off." He repeats to himself and flaps after V.</p><p>"Guess your game starts now. See how long it takes for her to find you." Griffon starts to tease again, V lifts his cane as if to hit him, the bird ducks down and ends up smacking into a pole, V lets himself smirk at that as said bird sinks down the pole and lands on his back on the ground.</p><p>"Seems even the universe tires of you." V remarks and walks once more feeling his familiar return to his body, grumbling and annoyed.</p><p>
  <em>He is starting to see why you prefer Shadow.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I think we need a rest Shakespeare." Griffon remarks as V leans on his cane a little to heavily with a sigh.</p><p>"We will be fine. We must press on." V pushes back his bangs as Shadow trots over , circling around him as her gaze takes in the surroundings.</p><p>"Ya sure? Cause I feel how tired you are getting." Griffon states flapping just above V's head "Maybe we should take a break, late girly catch up with us a little." He finishes as Shadow sits by V's leg looking up at him almost in agreement.</p><p>"No." He straightens up and steps forward, Shadow quickly follows.</p><p>"Ya sure? She isn't that far, her power is getting closer." Griffon shouts looking behind them to where he could feel her energy flowing.</p><p>"Yes." V replies, he steps over broken stairs and down a ledge looking towards a tunnel of sorts and heads in.</p><p>With a sigh his bird companion follows.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>You watched as Nero stood outside the tree, Nico in the van behind him, you had the perfect vantage point to see them as Nero waved he was ready before heading into the van and closing the door. You nodded to yourself and stretched your arms up.</p><p>Blasting a hole into this thing wouldn't be that hard for you, but you would stay in your more demonic form for a while after while your powers calmed down. You inhale to calm yourself before stepping off the roof of the building and onto the air itself with a click of your heel. You walk a short distance from the building as your feel your skin burn off, under it grows a harder flesh of purple, your torso and hips grow a little scaly, your knees bending backwards and leg hair growing out to become fur, your feet shift to hooves with each step. You feel pressure on your hand as your horns come in a curve out, and from the center of your forehead a smaller one forms and curves up an inch. Your nails grow longer, canines turn to fangs, and you feel your irises dilate to nothing as your eyes turn a deep passionate red color.</p><p>You feel the ebb and flow of your power throughout your body. Inhaling the scents around you, picking up all kinds of smells your human form could only dream of being able to sense. A sigil glows behind you, a nice gold color as it spins around, circles within circles with markings of dead languages float within, you crack your knuckles then neck before slashing the air in front of you with your hand. </p><p>The sigil behind you splits into separate forms in front of where you slashed before rotating into a new circle with you standing in the center. You glance at the tree, the base would be the best beat seeing as it had a weaker foundation where Nero and V had taken out some roots.</p><p>You sat your eyes there before flicking your arm out in front of you and with a quick snap that echos in the sky a beam shoots out right to the tree, resulting in a massive explosion, you hear the tree cracking off, bits are sent flying in various directions, the ground cracked out from the tree, you see Nico rear off into the smoke that came from the impact as roots shoot out to cover up the wound, demons run towards the tree as if to protect it from anything that dare enter.</p><p>You shoot more attacks at them to help the others make it safely inside. </p><p>As the smoke clears a massive hole is shown in the tree clean through the center roots that carrier the blood they gather.</p><p>"What a shame... was hoping for a clear shot through." You muse to yourself then shrug. "Oh well, guess I am rusty after all." </p><p>You wait for the tree to start mending the wound with roots, knowing the others got in safe you take your leave to find V.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>You bolt off in the direction V went, slashing through demons mere minutes before they know your presence is there. Shooting off beams and spears and impaling them to nothing as you chase V's scent.</p><p>You take the time to think as you go about murdering your own children.</p><p>V was... a mystery. But so charming in his own right.</p><p>He wasn't like any other human you met in your long... long life. He wasn't really full of emotions, he seemed to only have 2 that he showed, Joy for poetry, but nothing else, and desire for whatever his plan through all this was. You have no idea what his end goal is, but you know it has nothing to do with helping the others. <em>He just makes it seem that way.</em></p><p>And on occasion he will crack a joke, and find it funny when Griffon gets teased or mocked. You have seen his smirk, he hides it when he is about to laugh at whatever the others put Griffon through. </p><p>He intrigued you greatly cause he isn't like others. He seems like he, in a sense, is in his own little world. Aware of the outside, but has no real interested in it.</p><p>
  <em>Kinda like you where back in the tree.</em>
</p><p>The other 3 humans are easy to read. Though Lady took you a while since you haven't been around her to much, hell you haven't been around any of them long, just a week but you have been around humans, pretending to be human, so you get a quick read on most. And V was hiding something!</p><p>Whatever it was.</p><p>You want to kick his ass for whatever emotions he is stirring inside you. You might have been around for thousands of years, but even you have no idea what the hell emotions really feel like, or are. You have kept them bottled for so long, use to being numb, use to pretending.</p><p>So why the hell is he making you feel all weird inside, you want to be around him more, want to bug the shit out of Griffon more just to get a reaction from V, a smirk, a laugh, something. You feel all.. shy when he chuckles at something you do. </p><p>
  <em>What the hell are emotions man!?</em>
</p><p>You slash an impusa's head off with a growl before shoving your blade into the ground and tugging at your hair trying to calm yourself down. "Fuck sake why am I thinking so much about it! I didn't fell this way with Adam! Why now.. Why am I not use to this anymore?" You sigh taking a few deep breaths. Slowing gaining yourself back</p><p>"I... didn't love Adam... is this love? Or..maybe a crush? It has to be one of the two I barely know the guy..." You pull your weapon out and take a few more breaths to know you are calmed down before bolting off again.</p><p>
  <em>You would have to get to know V to truly understand what it is you are feeling.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>